Revelations under the moon
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Finch reflects on how the moon represents Devil Lad. Finch figures how D.L. can be counted as a friend as he works out what the boy really means to him. Some contact…More thought based and reflection. Short. Happy Halloween sorry it's not much...


Title: Revelations under the moon

Chapter: Oneshot

Rating: PG13… (Male to male contact.)

Pairing: Finch X Devil Lad

Summary: Finch reflects on how the moon represents Devil Lad. Finch figures how D.L. can be counted as a friend as he works out what the boy really means to him. Some contact…More thought based and reflection. Short.

Warning: Male to Male contact. Language, angsty moods…Devil Lad…Finch finding out who he is…Enjoy.

Finch gave a long stare at the other boy. Without saying a word, he moved to the side, his body adjusting to the other's presence suddenly closer to him. "You've been watching that moon more than your candy bag, dude." Devil Lad's voice was whispering in his ear. Although a shiver should have run down his spine, he was numb to the sensation. His constant glancing to the full moon had been noticed by the other boy, and instantly, Finch was cursing himself for being so careless.

"Just waiting…" Finch said, his eyes glancing back up at the moon. His words were calm and cool, as if it were an occasion habit or rather hobby that the boy took part in constantly.

"Waiting for what?" Devil Lad's voice was filled with curiosity. Although Finch was sure that the boy was trying to hide the emotion, Finch was able to pick up on the slightly pitched interest in the other's voice.

So far, they had escaped the pack of zombies, separated from all the others, only to end up in the graveyard about half a mile from Finch's house. Both boys were at their limits, and Finch was sure that Pig Pig and Mr. Kitty were already dead, if not turned. Looking once more quickly to the moon, Finch was reminded that the night was also nearly at its end. "Come on, Finchie, tell me what has your mind so preoccupied this evening." Devil Lad's voice was overwhelmingly close to his face, and had Finch not had his mask on, he would have been able to feel the other's breath right on his face.

"Well, it's not like we've been able to trick- or- treat properly…No one's giving the goods out because there're all nearly dead or boarded up in their houses." Finch shifted uneasily, hoping his excuse was good enough for the mysterious boy. He was aware of the other moving away slightly, taking the warmth of another person's body away from him.

"Bullshit." Devil Lad said, shoving his hands in his faded red hoodie and kicking at the dirt. His voice was nearly a growled tone, and Finch was slightly taken back by it. "Don't lie ta' me. I may not hang out with ya' a lot, but I know you well enough-"

"How do you?" Finch snapped, glaring at the other boy, watching him. Having Devil Lad become irritated at such a thing was enough to make Finch mad himself. "How does showing up here once a year, make it possible to know me that well?" He watched Devil Lad's mask as the other boy watched him back. The boy's entire body unmoving as Finch watched him, those beadie yellow eyes seeming to see right through him. Frustrated that the other wasn't saying or doing anything, Finch clenched his teeth together, "Shit man, you're not even a friend, just some kid who shows up to poach candy…I – I honestly don't know why I wait for you every year." He felt his body sting with pain as soon as he had spoken the words, yet at the same time, there was a voice in the back of his mind reminding him that they needed to be voiced.

The other boy's mask tilted forward, angled down, yet still able to keep those beadie yellow eyes aimed at him. Finch saw the dark shadow play onto the others' mask. "Do you really think that?" He asked from under the devil mask, his voice low.

Finch spun around, making his way towards an old tree. "Whatever… The moons low… Don't you think it's about time you disappear? Maybe for another entire year." He hoped that the other boy couldn't pick up on the sorrow in his voice. Nearly tripping over an old tombstone, Finch suddenly realized how tired he was. As he caught himself, he looked up and noticed a tree. Sighing, he began to make his way towards it, only faintly hearing the sounds of feet against the ground behind him. It was reassuring to know that still Devil Lad was following him, even after what he had said.

His hand rested on the old gnarled tree's knot, a protruding hole that seemed to glare back at Finch. Inside, it was probably filled with rotting wood, and perhaps some other sort of creature ready to bite his hand if it entered the dark area. For a second, he traced the tree's texture, his mind engrading the smell and sight of the old tree. It only was a second later that he felt a pair of hands roughly grab him and twist him around. He became aggressively aware of the other boy now. His back was slammed against the tree, and he looked into the fake yellow eyes of the other boy's mask. "That hurt." He hissed out.

"Why should I care Finch? If we're not friends, what have I got to lose?" Devil Lad's voice was hard, nearly hot. His mask loomed over his own face, and it was obvious that his intentions were to keep Finch in place.

"Devil Lad?" Finch questioned, only slightly aware of the hands warming against his clothing. Nervous, Finch tried to push off of the tree, only to find that Devil Lad took a step closer to him, his body nearly pressing against his own. There was a sudden shift in the other boy's body, and Finch could feel a light heat touch against his body. It was now that he became a shivering boy, realizing that the other was only so slightly giving him the attention that he fantasized about.

"How dare you say things like that. You're so selfish, if you deny it-"

"I can't deny it." Finch cut him off lowly, shame burning through his body. He knew his face was red, embarrassed by the idea that the other boy was trying to start a fight with him, yet he himself, was enjoying the other's touch.

Devil Lad pressed once more into him, applying a heavy weight onto his body that caused Finch to press harder against the tree. He watched as Devil Lad used a hand to pull his mask off, too nervous to complain or question the other. Cold air brushed against his face as he realized that the only thing covering his reddened face were the shadows. Had Devil Lad seen the look of worry in his eyes, he said nothing.

"If we really are no longer friends, then why should I hold back? Why not give you a reason to dislike me more?" His voice was soft against Finch's ear. For a few seconds, Finch saw a hand push away the bottom part of the red devil's mask. Finch could not though, for the life of him, see any of the other boy's facial features due to the overhang of the tree branches and the shadows it consumed them in.

With grace, Devil Lad's face moved closer to his own. It was nerve racking, yet when Finch felt warm, slightly dried lips press against his own, his heart stopped. His mind screamed to a halt, and his hands that had been pressing against the boy's body, felt limp, only lightly hanging off of the other's clothing. A tongue, warm and wet flicked over his lips, and Finch instinctively opened his mouth to the other. Instantly, a tongue invaded his mouth, yet he did not fight it out. The pinned boy simply rolled his head back, allowing the tongue a deeper access. Finch felt his tongue shift forward to embrace the other boy's appendage, which caused Devil Lad to moan in return. Quickly, he swirled his tongue along the other's, making sure that the warm moist organ was coated and fully embraced by his own.

Finch could taste the faintest tinges of ash or soot, maybe even smoke in his mouth as it trailed from Devil Lad's saliva into his own. They mixed together, and Finch shivered at the thought of this much of the other boy's body entering into his own system. He also allowed for Devi Lad to explore his mouth, taking in the feelings of his tongue running over everything. Idly, Finch's mind was also aware of the other's hand slowly moving over his body, as if making its way to lower areas. His body heated at the thought of warm hands grasping at his body, making sure to touch and caress everything that could possibly be touched or teased. He shivered at the ideal of Devil Lad taking the time to do such a thing.

Finch was a second away from wrapping his arms around the other, pleading for more. Yet, it was Devil Lad who pulled away, drawing his mask back over his face and stepping away from Finch and the tree. "I should go." His voice was firm, yet there was sadness to his words that cause Finch to freeze with worry. It was Devil Lad who looked down at the ground, taking a few seconds before once more bringing fake eyes up to Finch's real ones. They left Finch feeling useless, and imaginative…Meaningless.

For a second they both stood there, watching one another, breathing hard. For what Finch could have perceived as an hour, were only a few fleeting seconds of thoughts. So badly he wanted to rush forwards and beg him not to leave. He wanted so desperately to tell Devil Lad that he liked him, that he wanted to tell him that every time he went out trick or tearing that it was only to be next to the other boy. That every single time he looked at the forever shifting moon that he thought about the few hours a year he would have with Devil Lad. More than anything, he wanted to force that moon to stop moving, but rather simply freeze it in place to allow Devil Lad to stay with him longer. To make sure that if it was by some other power Devil Lad was being taken and given to him, Finch wanted some sort of control over the other. He wanted to hold the boy next to him, as long as that moon was out, anything longer than a few single hours a year.

How Finch hated the moon and whatever it could stand for.

He said nothing though. His voice was raspy, filled with what may have been dust, and it took his ability to say anything. Like a dream, he felt himself fade as he found himself unable to take a stand. He frowned when he realized how pathetic he was, and how disabled he was when it came to begging. Even as the boy moved away, walking out of his sight, Finch felt a hard lump form in his throat. He blinked once, picked up his mask and put it back on his face, and moved away from the tree.

Silently he picked his way through the grave yard, and left without looking at the moon, alone.

So, recently I finally found myself getting a new computer, and it's about time because I haven't been able to really keep up with my writing or some of my side projects that I do. Although I have resorted to doing many things by hand and old fashioned paper, I understand that now I should try and keep a hard copy of everything around. There was also recently the "RULES" on here, and I suppose I did not really understand why I was allowed to post something in a category that apparently is not allowed to even be on Fanfiction. What I also do not understand is if someone thinks so highly of your work, why not let them make up some fantasy bullshit that the actual author would never write about. I mean, "FAN" "FICTION." Come on. Really. Anyway, I have to admit that I am mad that I had to take off my work, but then again, I honestly did not like the vampire books, I've only seen the movie…Unfortunately, I have no real enthusiasm to read them, yet I wrote the stories for REQUESTS, which, I have to say, if it be by law or not, what the people want, the people get.

I do also understand that does have their own policies and that I should obey them as long as I'm using their server or whatever…I suppose I'm just irritated with having to remove my crap work simply because an author doesn't want her/his characters to be portrayed in any other way…Kind of like some religious cults…Never mind though…A different time.

Began: 11:46pm Dec, 21 2011

Finished: 1:00 am Dec. 2011, 22

D. D. Darkwriter

I'm falling silent in the snow, and up and at 'em, here I go.


End file.
